Rejection Hurts But Love Heals Those Wounds
by yaoifanboy
Summary: When Honda loves Jou but Jou loves Seto who will mend Honda's broken heart? when an evil force attacks who will fight them? Yaoi (HondaXOtogi)
1. Alone

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter. _

_Put I own the plot because I thunked it up and wrote it._

_Do not attempt to copy and use for yourself _

_Because that is very low and despicable!_

_Those who do copy others work are disgraces to all anime lovers _

_And loving fan fic writers or readers! Despicable I say despicable!_

Sorry about my rant but that was a much needed rant I think :smiles like a goof: on with the Fanfiction I say!

**Chapter 1**

It was a cold night, the clouds blocked out the moon, and a chilly breeze whipped against all that stood in its path. A lone figure stood out in this chilly weather lost in thought in the city park. The figure stared out on to the pond as he took a seat on the bank inches form the pond. Time passed as the person just stared and thought, _why him?_

_ Why did everyone he loves abandon him? Why him? What had he done besides fall in love it his best friend? _The breeze picked up and he pulled his knees to chest. Dressed in only a worn pair of blue jeans and a white undershirt with a red light weight jacket he shivered. Tears he had held back for so long escaped and now followed freely down his cheeks. _Why him? Why?_

Time passed again as he cried silently to himself. He looked out on to the lake just as the clouds move from in front of the moon and saw himself in the reflection on the water. He saw his brown pointed hair, which always was the attention of negative comments, his brown eyes that were blood shot from his crying and tear trails leading down his cheeks. _Yes, it was this person who fell in love with his best friend, not to mention a guy. _

_FLASHBACK_

Finally, he had worked up the courage to tell his friend he loved him and one day asked to talk to him privately at school. They went to the back of the library and when they got there, they both said each other's name at the same time. They both looked at each other and he said for Jou to go first.

"Okay, I love Seto and I've been seeing him for almost two months." Was what Jou said as he blushed and looked to the floor missing the other's hurt expression. The other felt his soul shatter but put up a fake smile.

"I'm happy for you, but Kaiba?" was the reply verbal reply was but his mind was like, _what the fuck those two do not get along well enough so why was this happening._

"I know its weird and stuff, put we only fight to keep attention away from our relationship." Jou said looking at him now as if he read the others thoughts. "You had something to say, didn't you?"

"It's not important, let's go to lunch." was all he could say.

"Yeah, let's go," said Jou who loved lunch the most out of either of them. Jou started for the door and looking back at the other and said, "Hurry up, Honda!"

_END OF FLASHBACK_

It grew later and later it was about 2:30 in the morning and Honda decided it was time to go home. He had intended to just take a short walk around 10:00 clock but ended up sending hours thinking about _him_. It hurt so bad to know his friend had overlooked him for a snobby rich bastard and a god damn rude asshole. To live alone, like his world seemed to be becoming, because almost all his friends have gone away to an English boarding school for _talented _people. They have been gone for about two weeks and have not written or called as promised.

Honda decide it was time to go home and sleep. Alone. To sleep all alone knowing no one cared because they all abandoned him. Jou had been his friend forever before Jou befriended Yugi but now Jou forgot all about him. Jou, Kaiba, Yugi, Ryou and their spirits, all gone, they moved to England for the year for school but he knew it had to do with the magic for Ancient Egypt. They wouldn't tell him anything about where the school was expect in England or about why they left.

Honda arrived home and went to sleep not knowing what was in store for him the next day. All he knew was it was probably going to be spent alone and in emotional pain but destiny is cruel and unpredictable.

**To Be Continued… **(I hope)

Ihope you enjoyed this because it was the first chapter of the first fan fiction I ever wrote. If I get to many negative reviews I might become discouraged so please be nice. I hope to post chapter 2 soon if enough people want it.

A Yaoi fanboy to others who love Yaoi.


	2. An Encounter With Someone

Chapter 2

A beautiful morning, the sun high and bright, the smell of breakfast cooking and the lovely voices of the birds chirping, such a great morning… not. School in twenty minutes, meaning rumors and gossip about why he was left behind while his so-called-friends went to a school for the talented. Parents who don't gave a fuck about him because they think he's worthless. They once told him he was an accident that he was not meant to be born. That had hurt so badly and they wondered why he was always fighting, fighting was his way to gave a little meaning to his life. Jou had brought the most meaning to his life, gave him a reason to live, the reason was he had a friend to protect and be protected by. However, now his reason left him. Maybe he only loved Jou because he brought meaning to his life. Maybe not he didn't know anymore.

Honda looked around his sorry excuse for a room and focused on his clock 7:45am. _Shit, I'm late. I over slept again._ School started in 15 minutes and it takes 10 minutes to run to school at his top speed. He quickly dressed and grabbed his bag and took off without breakfast or talking to his parents, who by the way didn't acknowledge him at all.

He made it to school with two minutes to spare and took his seat in the back of the classroom. And rested his head on his desk, a big mistake. While he was catching his breath, a group of guys had formed a circle around him.

"Look at the pansy all tired form running to school," the leader said to his cronies, who quickly agreed. "Hey fag where's all your friends? Oh right they are all smart and ditched you to go a school for the talented." Honda was pissed; the same routine ever day did that but whenever he yelled or fought back he was the one who got in to trouble. The teachers hated him because he was gay and they hate him because he acted for himself, meaning fights and yelling matches when someone picked on him or his friends.

"Hey queer aren't you going to beat us up. Oh wait you do that and you get expelled isn't that it." the leader smirked. It was true the principle threaten to expel him if he had any more fights. He was pissed that they got away teasing him and that he could not do a damn thing about it.

The teacher wasn't in the classroom and the gang of boys began to close in. Honda knew he was royally screwed. He was about to be jumped and didn't have the means to fight back, because if he did there goes his education. The group came closer and closer and was about to jump him when the leader fell over and a green jade dice landed on his desk… _Otogi_.

"Can't take care of your own fights anymore can you Honda? I thought you let no one mess with you." came his Otogi's voice. "Or have you gone soft on me?"

"Up yours rich boy I can take care of myself," growled Honda. _why the hell is Otogi here he's suppose to be on a business trip in America for another two weeks._

"You say you can but was that just me that saw that look that said oh-shit-this-is-going-to-hurt." Otogi antagonized him. Honda was now more pissed off then ever and Otogi turned to the gang of boys and said "Go the hell away or you will regret it."

"What the hell will you do if we don't leave, faggot-ass-queer?" questioned the leader who had recover form being hit by a flying dice.

"I hope your house isn't on mortgage and I truly hope your paying each month if your home is on mortgage" came the threatening answer "because I could always buy you out of house and home."

"You wouldn't." one of the people in the gang of boys said.

"He would just to prove how much more money he has then us." Honda snorted.

"He's right and youu don't have to same so cold about it or I could try to talk your home too."

"Go ahead and buy it out I would love to see my parents reaction." Honda said completely series. And the gang of boys had begun to leave and the leader threatened them by saying _they better watch their backs _and with that the gang was completely gone.

"Looks like that's over" sighed Otogi.

"I didn't need your help" Honda said coldly, something about Otogi made him nervous around him.

"That's not nice Honda-chan" Otogi teased "I thought you were a nice person but I see people change and where are the others?"

"I was never nice to you and never will be for one thing and the others left for school for the talented in England." he finished be mumbling the last half of the sentence.

"Oh…" and with that the teacher entered and called for all to take their seats.

**To be continued…**

I want 5 or more reviews please I want someone to tell me if they like it or something!

And any suggestions are welcomed for any thing.

A Yaoi fanboy's work. I post in about a week again.


End file.
